Uma Pessima Lembranca
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Invadir a privacidade alheia... é o que Harry faz ao descobre algo que Snape gostaria de esquecer... ou... uma outra desculpa para Snape não gostar de Sirius.


**Uma péssima lembrança**

Harry estava irritado por ter de cumprir a detenção de Snape, nada fizera, foi injustiçado, mas quando se tratava de Snape, já estava se acostumando com isso. Há três anos o professor pegava em seu pé insistentemente e o culpava por coisas que ele nada tinha haver.

Bateu na porta da sala, mas Snape não veio abrir a porta, tentou abri-la e conseguiu. Não havia ninguém, ele deu uma boa olhada ao redor, vidros com coisas horrendas flutuando, frascos com ervas e... a penseira. A penseira que ele vira na sala de Dumbledore. O que fazia ali?

Ele não resistiu e foi até lá. Sentiu aquela mesma sensação de antes, de ser sugado... Então estava no dormitório. Mas que dormitório? O da Sonserina, é claro, pensou. E constatou a verdade ao virar e ver o símbolo da casa numa bandeira atrás de um beliche. Levou um susto ao ouvir a porta abrir, quis esconder-se e lembrou-se que quem quer que fosse, não poderia vê-lo.

Era Snape, mas um Snape mais jovem, esguio e com a pele lisa e o cabelo escorrido até os ombros de sempre. Bem que ele não era de se jogar fora, pensou Harry. Severo Snape jogou os livros em cima da cama de cima de um dos beliches e sentou-se na outra.

Levantou-se ao ouvir um barulho que fez com que Harry se virasse também. Snape franziu as sombracelhas, estranhou o barulho, afinal não vira ninguém quando entrou. Um rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados apareceu na porta tapando a passagem de Snape, que recuou para trás.

- Como conseguiu entrar aqui? – perguntou indignado.

- Entrei logo depois de você. – respondeu aproximando-se dele. – Estava tão distraído que não percebeu, aquele quadro idiota quis me impedir, mas eu o ameacei e ele deixou que eu entrasse.

- Saia daqui, Black. – disse rispidamente.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao constatar que aquele era seu padrinho.

- Não. – retrucou Sirius

Ele empurrou Snape para trás, que tombou um pouco e quase caiu.

Sirius deu um passou para trás e segurou Snape pela cintura, puxando-o e beijando-o. Por um momento Snape aceitou o beijo, deixou que a língua invasora de Sirius rolasse por sua boca. Então o empurrou.

- Seu nojento, desgraçado. – disse limpando a boca com as costas da mão. – O que pensa que estar fazendo?

- Não se faça de vitima, eu sei como me olha. Sei que também me deseja. - disse avançando mais uma vez.

Snape recuou mais um pouco.

- Está louco. Se eu sinto algo por você é desprezo. – gritou Snape.

- Mentira. – disse Sirius, tentando por sensualidade a voz.

- Saia daqui, AGORA! – gritou, fazendo menção de pegar a varinha no bolso, mas Black foi mais rápido e pulou em cima de Snape, jogando-o na cama.

Sirius pôs a mão na perna de Snape e esticou-lhe a veste, para passar a mão na perna dele. Então levou a mão ate o botão e começou a parti-los com a força que usava ao puxar. Snape se debatia embaixo dele.

- Sirius, por favor. Pense no que está fazendo. Pare, por favor. – implorava entre lágrimas.

Mas Sirius não ouviu e beijou o pescoço de Snape com avidez, e tornou a beijá-lo na boca fazendo-o se calar. O jovem Snape tentava se libertar, mas Sirius era muito mais forte do que ele e o mantinha preso com seu corpo.

- Black, pelo amor de Deus, pare. – continuava a pedir chorando.

Sirius estava dominado por uma fúria descontrolada. Suspendeu sua veste e abaixou a cueca.

- NÃO.

Foi o grito de Snape, mas de onde vinha? Harry sentiu que algo o puxava e deu de cara com Snape, mas o atual. O rosto do professor estava vermelho, Harry não sabia se de vergonha ou de raiva, talvez os dois. Ele levantou a mão e deu um tapa no rosto de Harry.

- Você não tinha esse direito. – disse arfando, num murmúrio de raiva, visivelmente se controlava para não gritar. – Não podia ter feito isso.

Harry estava atônito. Também ele se envergonhava pela atitude de seu padrinho. Será mesmo que Sirius estuprou Snape?

- Desculpe-me, professor. Por favor... – pediu Harry.

- Saia, Potter. Saia agora. E fique longe de mim.

Harry se levantou com a mão no rosto, Snape lhe dera um tapa forte, tinha certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho, sentia um forte ardor no lugar. Olhou para o professor, mas ele tinha a cabeça baixa, será que chorava? Mas ele não conseguiu a resposta. Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Estupro. Essa palavra rondava a cabeça de Harry. Alem de assassino, Sirius Black era um estuprador? Essa duvida o corroia. Não arriscaria perguntar a Lupin, talvez não tivesse coragem. Mas então o que faria? Perguntar a Snape? Ele não o receberia e com certeza também não responderia. Devia haver algum modo de saber. Mas como?

Na aula seguinte, Snape não olhou para ele. Mas Harry resolveu enfrenta-lo. Armou-se de toda a coragem do mundo e bateu na porta de Snape, mas novamente ninguém respondeu. Ele empurrou a porta e outra vez a sala estava vazia. Harry resolveu sentar-se e escolheu a cadeira em frente a mesa do professor. Sentia a coragem esvair-se enquanto esperava, mas menos de cinco minutos depois Snape apareceu, resmungando para si mesmo. Deixou cair o frasco de vidro da mão quando viu Harry.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou. – Disse para ficar longe de mim.

- Eu sei, professor, mas eu precisava... – falou, mas foi interrompido.

- Você não precisa de nada. Vá embora.

- Não. – disse Harry e ele mesmo surpreendeu-se com a força que a palavra tomou. – Preciso de uma resposta. O que aconteceu aquela noite?

Snape corou e virou rosto. Não conseguia olhar para Harry. Toda a sua força de vontade parecia ter desaparecido diante da obstinação de Harry Potter. Ele fez um feitiço para concertar o frasco que quebrara. Colocou-o na mesa e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Não olhava para Harry, ficava de cabeça baixa e mesmo quando falou procurou olhar para todos os lugares menos para o aluno.

- O que você quer saber, Potter?

- Sirius, - começou – ele... ele...

- Não. Ele não me violentou se é isso que quer perguntar. – disse Snape. – Ele percebeu a besteira que estava fazendo e parou antes de cometer esse ato horrendo. Ele me soltou pouco antes de tirar minha roupa.

- Então é por isso que o senhor o odeia tanto?

- O que você acha, Potter? – perguntou Snape, quase gritando, agora de pé fitando profundamente os olhos de Harry. – O que sentiria se alguém tentasse lhe estuprar? Ficara feliz e amiga dessa pessoa? Eu jamais perdoarei Sirius pelo que ele fez. Jamais. Agora saia. Já tem a sua resposta.

- Obrigado, professor. – disse Harry e foi embora da sala. Nem sabia por que tinha agradecido a Snape, nem ao menos sabia porque se sentia mais aliviado em saber que Black não era estuprador. Teve pena de Snape, devia ter sido péssimo para ele. Olhou para a porta fechada da sala de Snape e continuou seu caminho. Talvez essa fosse uma das causas de ele ser tão mal-humorado.

Fim

------------------------------------

Bem, quem leu Harry Potter, sabe que essa é a velha e boa (e indiscreta) penseira... Escreve ess fic curtinha para dar uma desculpa para Snape odiar tanto Sirus Black, algoq ue fosse diferente dos micos que Sirus o fez passar no colégio... foi rapidinah mesmo.

Please, quem lê me manda um comentário básico, estou bem carente (como sempre) deles..

Bjinhos!


End file.
